Public Enemy
Summary 'When Atlas awakens after years of slumber, he has found the world has changed around him, and has forgotten parts of his previous life. Luckily he's on a railway that has preserved steam, and hopes to call this railway home. However, he finds out steam engines are not in the best of favours with a certain important passenger. Will his position as the new steam engine on the line be threatened by this passenger? Plot A green LNER D49 tender engine stands outside of the workshops, before the warmth of his fire wakes him up. He looks around and sees a small diesel standing next to him. He introduces himself as Wurzel the works diesel, one of the first generation diesels to arrive on the railway. The new engine doesn't recall knowing him, then he realizes that he's not on his home railway. Wurzel tries to calm his nerves as he's still recovering from repairs which the green engine doesn't remember needing. At that moment, a large black LMS 9F called Zebedee arrives at the workshops to come and see the new engine who finally introduces himself as Atlas. Zebedee and Wurzel describe that when Atlas arrived he was in a bad shape and as a result he slept for a long time. Atlas himself describes that his memory is a bit foggy as he only remembers picking his name and when he was first steamed up to which Zebedee states that in time he will regain his memory. While Atlas is being steamed up and offered a driver and fireman Zebedee and Wurzel discuss about him and agree to let him settle down on the Waterdown Railway and hopefully to gain some more news on his old railway before the steam gala when Zebedee receives news from control, the guidance system for the railway, of some wagons which is needed to be taken down the line to Waterdown, which Zebedee assigns to Atlas just after the latter was talking to a friendly Class 08 called Benjamin. Soon Atlas is backed down onto the wagons and once the guard blew the whistle Atlas departed on his first run in a long time enjoying himself immensely with Zebedee wishing him luck and a safe journey. Soon Atlas arrived at the main station letting of steam proudly when suddenly a smartly dressed gentlemen angrily stated that steam engines were out of date annoyed that Atlas has soaked him. Before Atlas could reply the gentleman turned towards the stationmaster who made a run for his office just as Atlas' new driver, Jim described the man called Mr. Traverse as a man who would always complain on the railway before they depart to tell control about Atlas' arrival on the line. Suddenly out of nowhere, an LNER J50 tank engine appeared demanding Atlas' name and number abruptly before she realises that Atlas was from the LNER like her and kindly introduces herself as Dawn Breaker, or Dawn for short but just as she is about to shunt Atlas' train a large Great Western Railway 4073 tender engine arrives and aggressively orders Dawn to fetch his train completely ignoring Atlas. That evening in the sheds Atlas meets a large Southern Railway Battle of Britain engine arrives and kindly introduces himself as Sherlock Hill and informs Atlas that the engine who ignored him was called Ince Castle and treats all the other engines in a similar way. At that moment Charles Crawfoots vice director of the line entered the sheds informing the other engines that Traverse had complained about the railway due to the many steam engines so Charles has had to make some arrangements to the timetable. The next morning as Atlas wakes up he learns that Sherlock's early express train will be headed by a Class 31 Diesel called Boomer who Sherlock has to wake up. As his operator arrives there is a strange sound coming from Boomers engine but the diesel still agrees to take the express. When he arrives Traverse is delighted to see a diesel at the front of the train but Dawn is concerned with Boomer's engine and spreads this concern later to Sherlock who agrees. Atlas meanwhile was heading a heavy goods train to the works with a small saddle tank engine called Clay, the oldest engine on Waterdown, who typically had a trait of ranting on about hard work and the old days which annoys Atlas. Suddenly up the line Atlas spots a man with a red flag and realises that it is the express, Boomer's engine had overheated causing him to stop working which annoyed one particular passenger, Traverse who complained endlessly annoying Boomer, Benjamin the rail staff and the other passengers. Atlas then states that he can take the train onto the final station which both Benjamin and Boomer agree but Clay is annoyed having to now take the goods train by himself. Despite Traverse being negative the passengers cheered as Atlas backed down onto the train with Benjamin and Boomer wishing him luck as he departs, passing through stations, bridges, tunnels and bends until finally arrives at Dragon's Wharf Station just in time. Charles is delighted by Atlas' effort and makes Traverse agree that steam engines can remain on the line and as the latter leaves Charles finally welcomes Atlas warmly to the Waterdown Railway to which Atlas states he's happy to be in service again. Many hours later Clay finally arrives at the works delighted and proud that he made it with the train until Wurzel informs him that the train is late by about four hours leading Clay to curse Atlas. Characters *Atlas *Zebedee *Wurzel *Boomer *Benjamin *Charles Crawfoots *Theodore Traverse *Jim *Craig *Sherlock Hill *Dawn *Clay *Ince Castle *Boxer (does not speak) *Cojak (cameo) *Ramona (mentioned) *Creed (mentioned) *Tamarind (mentioned) *Sir Isaac Reginald (mentioned) Cast * Haydn: All Engines * Daniel: All Humans Trivia *This episode marks the first appearences of Atlas, Zebedee, Wurzel, Boomer, Benjamin, Sherlock Hill, Dawn, Clay, Ince Castle, Charles Crawfoots, and Theodore Traverse. *Rather comically Daniel voices the human characters, while Haydn voices the engines. What a lark, eh! *This is the only episode where Haydn voices Zebedee, Sherlock Hill, Benjamin, and Ince Castle. *A model of the Thomas and friends character Duck can be seen in several shots. *This is the only episode to mainly use Photoshop, mainly due to the characters using one facemask. *Wurzel has the first line of dialogue in the series. Category:Episodes